


Behind Closed Doors

by Ranger_Nova



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: BLoSC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_Nova/pseuds/Ranger_Nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things happen behind closed doors in the Alliance Plaza. Eavesdropping can be a dangerous habit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steel/gifts).



> Steel made me write this. I take no responsibility.

If you were passing the presidential chambers in the Alliance Plaza that night, you might notice the unusual lack of a guardbot outside the door. If you went to the security office and asked why there was no guard on duty, the security chief would tell you the guard had been sent away by order of the president herself. He would tell you he didn’t know why, but every Wednesday evening the president locked her door, sent away the guards, and ordered absolutely no interruptions for the next two hours.

If you returned to the hall and put your ear to the door, you might hear sounds that would make you blush redder than a Jo-Adian with a sunburn.

"Oh," came a loan moan, clearly the president’s dualtone voice. "Oh my, when did you become this good?"

"I’ve been practising with Darkmatter," purred another voice, familiar and dreaded by many. "Let me show you some of the moves he taught me."

If you listened closely, you could hear the sound of groaning and panting, as the two occupants of the room huffed for breath.

"Craters!" the president swore. "Oh, Zurg!"

"Impressed?" he chuckled.

"Maybe I need to take some lessons with Mr. Darkmatter myself..."

"And let the two of you have all the fun? Not likely."

"Why don't we all do it together?" She sounded sweaty and breathless. "Just invite Buzz Lightyear along, and we could make a team event out of it."

Zurg grunted, clearly exerting himself in some way. "Hmm, promising... But I somehow doubt Star Command’s finest would approve of such... activities."

"I suppose you’re right," she sighed. "We don't want him finding out about our little arrangement."

"Enough about him." Zurg gasped for breath. "This is about you and me tonight."

There were sounds of movement and the president inhaled sharply. "Oh, stop it! This isn’t fair!"

"It’s not my fault you can’t handle me," he teased.

"Warp Darkmatter must be a very good teacher," she sighed. "Last week you were as clumsy as a Raenok at a tea party."

"He certainly has a knack with balls," agreed Zurg. "However, his tutoring merely allowed my natural skill to shine through."

"Natural skill, eh?" the president laughed. "Prove it."

"Oh, I will, Madame President."

There was shuffling and grunting, and the two became so engrossed in what they were doing that the conversation dropped off. Occasionally a surprised murmur would escape the lips of one, but for a long time only groaning and heavy breathing filled the silence. Then at last a loud cry broke out from the president as the game reached its climax, and Zurg sighed victoriously.

"I win this match." His voice oozed satisfaction.

She could barely stammer out a haughty reply, and this only fuelled Zurg’s amusement.

"Perhaps next time you’ll be the one coming out on top," he chuckled. "But not likely. Well, I hate to run, but I really must get going before someone catches us together."

"Fair enough," she sighed, still gasping. "Thank you for coming. It’s been a pleasure, as always."

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine," he assured her. "Same time next week?"

"You got it." The president took a deep breath, managing to regain her composure. "I wouldn’t miss our table tennis nights for the world. And remember, next week’s your turn to bring the food."

"I’ll pick up some popcorn shrimp at Cosmo’s on the way here," said Zurg. "Until next week, Madame President."

"Try not to conquer the galaxy before then," she called after him as he left.

"I make no promises." He waved. "Give my love to Lightyear!"


End file.
